Cewekku Berandalan
by Sayuri Dei-chan
Summary: Sasuke memberikan cintanya pada seorang cewek yang kayak preman! Udah deh, pokoknya baca aja, warning OOC, AU, FemNaru, penyiksaan untuk Sasuke. fic pertama tanpa Akatsuki sbg main chara s , tapi tetep ada kok. Don't like? Don't read! oneshoot.


**Cewekku Berandalan**

**Naruto©Engkong Masashi Kishimoto *geplaked***

**Cewekku Berandalan©Sayurii Dei-chan**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Humor/Romance.**

**Pairing: makanya baca**

**Summary: Special Request from my friend, Nazmi-san. My first fic without Akatsuki as the main chara(s), tapi tetep ada Akatsukinya kok ^^. *udah kecanduan***

**Warning: OOC dan AU, FemNaru, bahasa warna-warni, jayus, gaje.**

**Don't like? Don't read.**

**Happy RnR**

-Konoha Gakuen-

Banyak orang tua yang pingin masukin anak-anaknya ke Konoha Gakuen. Karena Konoha Gakuen termasuk sekolah yang terkenal seantero jagad raya -?-. Termasuk Minato Namikaze, dia menginginkan anak permpuannya masuk ke kandang ayam, eh salah, Konoha Gakuen maksudnya. Anak perempuannya bernama **Naruto Uzumaki.** Nama yang **'cowok' **buat seorang cewek. Gak tau kesambet apaan, si Naruto emang dari kecil tingkahnya kayak anak laki-laki. Mungkin karena di rumahnya cuma dia **satu-satunya **perempuan. Kakaknya Deidara Namikaze dan ayahnya Minato Namikaze adalah **laki-laki**. Sedangkan ibunya Kushina Uzumaki, sudah meninggal berates-ratus tahun yang lalu -?-, bukan itu maksudnya, Kushina meninggal saat Naruto masih SD.

-

-

-

"Wah makasih ya, Dad, aku dimasukin ke sekolah elit kayak gini!!" kata Naruto.

"Buat anak Daddy yang imut***hoekz*** kayak kamu, apa sih yang enggak?!" gombal si Minato.

"Pemirsa, eh, permisi, benar anda Pak Minato Namikaze?" tanya seseorang yang memakai masker, kelihatannya dia guru di Konoha Gakuen.

"Yoyoi, ini anak saya, Naruto Uzumaki, betewe, kamu siapa yah?" jawab Minato.

"Nama saya Kakashi Hatake, saya yang akan jadi wali kelasnya Naruto," jelas Kakashi.

"Ooh," Minato ber-oh ria.

"Oke deh, Naruto, ikut bapak yuk~~" ajak Kakashi layaknya mengajak seorang anak dengan style **banci**.

"Dada Daddy!!!" kata Naruto.

"Naruuutttooo~~~" Minato mulai lebay.

"Daddyyyy~~~" Naruto ketularan.

"Naruuuttoooo~~~"

"Daddyyyyy~~~"

"Woi! Udah ngape?! Lembo banget sih!!" kata Kakashi yang langsung nendang pantat si Naru.

-

-

-

"Nah, anak-anakku –" kata Kakashi di depan kelas.

"Siapa yang sudi jadi anak lo??!!" jawab seisi kelas.

"Ya udel, gak usah lebay geto kale, eke juga gak sudi punya anak durhake, kayak kalian semua~~" kata Kakashi dengan style banci **lagi**.

"Nih, ada anak baru yang bakalan masuk ke kelas ini…" jelas Kakashi, kali ini dengan suara **laki-laki.**

"Cewek, cowok, apa **tengah-tengah kayak Kakashi-sensei**?!" kata Sakura si biang gossip.

"Cewek kok…" ternyata Kakashi **tidak sakit hati**, walau sudah dibilang **tengah-tengah**.

"Yuri gak??" tanya Ino, si cewek paling centil.

"Ya gak lah! Eh, gak tau juga sih… udah entar kamu nanya sendiri aja!" Kakashi mulai sewot, "Woi, masuk lu!!"

BRAAKK

"HOLAAAA~~~!!!"

Seorang cewek dengan tampang preman datang. Bajunya kusut dan roknya lecek. Rambutnya pirang sebahu, jabrik di atas. Tasnya tipis tapi jumbo dengan warna hitam, ada tulisan **'I'll kill u now!!'**. Sepatunya ketsnya yang kegedean berwarna putih, talinya oranye terang, dengan gambar tengkorak di pinggiran. Kaos kakinya oranye cuma semata kaki. Sungguh tidak pantas untuk sekolah sekelas Konoha Gakuen.

"Huh," seseorang sedang menggerutu di pojokan, dialah Uciha Sasuke.

"Eh, Saskay, lu gak liat tuh cewek? Kayaknya lucu juga…" kata Sai yang ***jangan dibaca 'Sayang'!!!*** yang duduk di depan Sasuke.

"Ogah ah, gak seru…" jawab si Sasuke, yang terkenal akan **kedinginan dan ketampanan*hoekz*-nya**.

"Nah, Naruto, kamu duduk di sampingnya Sasuke Uciha. Noh, yang lagi pundung di pojokan," kata Kakashi.

"**UUAAAPPPAAAHH!!!!?????"** anak-anak cewek langsung teriak gaje.

-

-

-

"Woy! Saskay-chan!!!" teriak seorang cewek yang bertampang preman dari pintu gerbang Konoha Gakuen. Kayaknya dia lagi manggil si Sasuke.

"Jangan panggil gue **Saskay**!!!"

Eh, pas si Sasuke nengok ke belakang, ke arah Naruto yang manggil dia.

SEERR…

Rambut Naru yang sebahu itu ketiup angin, kayak di iklan aja gitu. Mata merem-merem gitu. Kalau kita yang bayangin, udah kayak preman kekar yang pake baju sekolah. Tapi kata Sasuke…

**CANTIKNYA…**

Dan selama beberapa detik, Saskay-chan merasa dirinya poling in lop…

"Woi! Saskay-chan!! Ngeliatin apaan lo?!" Naru mengagetkannya.

"Eh, Naru-chan…"

"Ke kelas bareng yuk!" ajak Sasuke.

"Oke!!"

Sasuke pun memegang tangannya si Naru.

"Eh, Saskay, tanganmu…" Naruto mulai blushing gaje.

"Ups, maaf.."

-

-

-

"Umm, **Saskay-chan**, aku gak bisa yang ini… ajarin dong…"

"Jangan panggil gue –" Sasuke sewot, tapi… **'Cantiknyaaa…'**, "Ehm, kenapa Naru-chan?" Sasuke mulai jaim.

"Anoo, aku gak ngerti yang ini…" ***puppy eyes no jutsu***

"Oh, gini loh…bla bla bla…" jelas Sasuke.

"Oh, makasih ya Saskay-chan!" kata Naruto sambil berlalu.

"Oke," si Uciha itu memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada Naruto.

-di lain kelas-

"Eh, apa-apaan sih itu si Naruto?" mulai si Sakura.

"Au tuh, genit banget sama si **Sasuke-prince**!" balas Ino.

"AU, bukannya Alternate Universe yak?" kata Tenten, yang maniak FFn, gak nyambung.

"Yee, bukan gitu, Sasuke kan biasanya jutek banget sama cewek! Sai aja kalo manggil dia Saskay, langsung diamuk massa -?-!!" jelas Sakura.

"Mu-mungkin, Sa-sasuke itu, pu-punya perasaan khu-khusus sama Na-naruto…" kata Hinata dengan susah payah.

"Hah??!! Gak mungkin!!!" Ino sama Sakura teriak gaje.

"Tapi buktinya, kenapa Sasuke senyum gaje gitu ke Naruto? Padahal, ngomong sama anak cowok laen aja jarang banget," sambung Temari.

"Hadooh, jangan sampe Sasuke jatuh cinta sama Naru! Sasuke gak boleh pacaran sama anak berandalan kayak gitu!" tegas Sakura.

"Kita tes aja!" kata Tenten.

"Gimana??!!" tanya yang laen.

"Woi! **Saskay-chan**!!!" teriak Tenten manggil Sasuke.

"Iya ada apa Na –" sambut Sasuke dengan senymnya, tapi… "Eh!! Apa-apaan lo manggil-manggil gue Saskay??!!"

"Tuh kan, pe-perkiraanku be-benar" kata Hinata.

-

-

-

"Naru…" kata Sasuke.

"Kenapa Saskay-chan?" jawabnya.

"Kamu… mau gak jadi pacarku??"

"Eh, tapi kita kan baru kenal selama seminggu?!"

"Gapapa, aku mau ngelakuin apa aja agar dapetin hati kamu! Plis yah!!" ***puppy eyes no jutsu***

"Apa aja?" Naru meyakinkan Sasuke.

"Iya, **apa aja**!!"

"Oke deh, aku mau kok!!" senyum licik terpasang di wajah Naru.

-

-

-

"Saskay!! Aku mau boneka itu!!" Naru nunjuk boneka dengan harga Rp100.000,-.

'Bujug buset!' batin Sasuke.

"Ehm, ya udah deh," kata Sasuke.

'Abis dah duit gajian -?- dari Okaa-san,'

-

"Saskay, makan yuk!!" ajak Naru.

"Oke," Sasuke ngeluarin senyum mautnya yang sebenernya bikin muntah.

"Teuchi-jiisan, Ramennya 15 porsi yak!"

"Oke, siap segera!!" kata Pak Teuchi.

'Mampus gue,' batin Sasuke.

-

"Hadoh, panas banget hari ini!" Naru mulai mengeluh, yang langsung buat Sasuke punya firasat buruk.\

"Saskay-chan! Bawain tasku ya!!" Naru langsung ngelempar tasnya.

"Wadaw!! Berat banget Naru!!"

"Kenapa kalo berat?! Gak suka?!" Naruto nyiapin deathglare.

"Ah, enggak, isinya apa sih?!"

"Oh itu, Dei-niisan nitip bubuk mesiu 4 kg! Terus ada pentungan kasti 3! Oh ya, gak lupa pisau dapur 8!" jelas si Naruto semangat, tapi malah bikin Sasuke bergidik ngeri.

"Bubuk mesiu dan lain-lainnya buat apaan Naru-chan?"

"Bubuk mesiu buat Dei-niisan bikin bom, pentungan kastinya buat tawuran, pisau dapurnya buat berantem. Soalnya udah pada patah en rusak, makanya Dei-niisan nitip banyak kali ini!!"

'glek,'

-

-

-

-sebulan berlalu, penuh siksaan bagi Sasuke-

"Naru… aku rasa kita udah gak cocok lagi…" kata Sasuke.

"Eh, kenapa?!" Naruto bingung.

"Karena, aku… MERASA TERSIKSAAA!! KAMU GAK TAU, HAH??!! SETIAP HARI DIRIMU BEGITU KEJAM!!" Sasuke teriak, dia gak peduli akan tatapan kenapa-sih-tuh-anak dari orang-orang yang lewat.

"Aku kejam gimana?!" Naru pasang muka innocent.

"SETIAP HARI, KAMU MENYURUH AKU MELAKUKAN HAL YANG TIDAK PENTING!! MENGELUARKAN UANG BUAT BELI BARANG-BARANG GAJE SAMA TITIPAN DARI ANIKIMU!!!!!!" Sasuke mulai kehilangan kendali dirinya.

"Saskay –"

"JANGAN PANGGIL GUE **SASKAY-CHAN**!!!!"

"Hiks, kukira kamu benar-benar suka padaku, huee!!!!" Naruto meninggalkan Sasuke yang napasnya gak teratur gara-gara teriak gaje. Orang-orang yang lewat ngasih tatapan parah-banget-sih-lo-mutusin-cewek-di-tengah-jalan.

-

-

-

Sasuke jalan dengan lesu ke rumahnya. Tiba-tiba ada dua orang menariknya, mulutnya di bekep, rambutnya dijambak.

"Mmpph!! Mmpph!!" artinya, " Woi!! Kenapa nih!!"

Dua orang yang membawanya tadi mendorongnya dengan kasar di gang yang sempit di pinggiran jalan. Terlihat ada beberapa orang laki-laki dan dua perempuan.

"Dei-niisan… ini yang namanya Saskay-chan!"

"Jadi ini, cowok yang berani mutusin kamu dan menyakiti hatimu?" tanya seseorang yang mukanya penuh pierching, kayaknya sih itu leadernya.

"My baka otouto!!" seru seorang cowok keriputan berkuncir satu.

"Aniki??!!" Sasuke menyadari kalau dia baka anikinya.

'Berarti ini… Akatsuki, geng preman tempat aniki suka nongkrong!!"

"Kira-kira, hukuman apa yang pantas untuknya?" kata cowok dengan tampang horror kayak hiu.

"Jadiin budak aja, un" kata cowok blonde yang kayaknya anikinya Naruto.

"Ide bagus, tapi berapa lama?" tanya seseorang berambut perak sebahu.

"Hum, dia kan jadi pacar Naru selama sebulan, jadi, dia harus jadi budak selama sebulan!" kata seorang perempuan selain Naruto.

"Budak, berarti tidak dibayar kan?!" kata seseorang yang pake cadar dengan tampang koruptor.

"Aniki, tolong aku!!" kata Sasuke memohon.

"Eh?!" aniki Sasuke, Itachi, merasa bingung antara dua pilihan.

"Tachi-san, lo pilih kita apa dia?!" kata cowok berambut merah sambil ngacungin pentungan kasti.

"Ehm, pilih kalian tentunya…"

"Baka aniki!!!!"

-

-

-

-seminggu berlalu, markas Akatsuki-

"Saskay-chan, tar jangan lupa beliin pacar kuku warna item!!! Punya kita-kita udah pada luntur!!" kata Itachi.

"Duitnya mana aniki?!" protes Sasuke yang lagi ngepel.

"Ya pake duit lo, lah!!!"

"Tapi ani –" belum sempat Sasuke melancarkan kalimatnnya, langsung dihadiahi deathglare dari para Akatsuki.

"Baik…"

Dan hari-harinya dihiasi ratapan anak ayam -?-.

**~OWARI~**

**Nyahahaa, gaje kah? Ancur kah? Iya dong!! –geplaked-.**

**Mohon maaf dengan Saskay-chan FC, karena telah menyiksanya di sini…**

**Oke deh, ini request special pada Nazmi-san yang protes gara-gara fic ini gak selese-selese, tau kan kalo saya gak punya komp. Sendiri?? Udah mana gak dikasih ongkos buat bayar paket di wanet!! Jahatnya!!!**

**Yah, kan udah pada baca.. makanya REVIEW!!! Kutunggu review dari kamu-kamu… flame juga gapapa, berhubung ini fic pertama saya yang SasuNaru…**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Pencet nih tombol ijo-ijo lumut -?- :3.**


End file.
